1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand and, more particularly, to an umbrella stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional umbrella of a larger size comprises a stand placed on the ground, and a skeleton mounted on and supported by the stand. However, the conventional umbrella has a larger volume and heavier weight so that the conventional umbrella cannot be moved easily, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when wishing to move the conventional umbrella.